Hadiah
by kirin47
Summary: Birthday fic for Mukuro. Kamis, 9 Juni 2011. Seorang sahabat takkan pernah lupa hari ulang tahun sahabatnya. Seorang sahabat juga tak pernah lupa untuk menyiapkan hadiah spesial untuk sahabatnya yang berulang tahun. 6996/1896/6918/1869


NN : yaaaiii... akhirnya saya bikin fic lagi.. ckk ini pun buat tugas ulangan praktek gyahahahahah /plakk baiklah mulai saya yaa~

* * *

><p>Hadiah (c) quan 'Titanium'<p>

Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira

Pairing : 6996, 1896, 6918/1869 (bagaimana perspektif masing-masing saja.

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai (mungkin), Gaje.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasanya, matahari terbit dari arah timur. Seperti biasanya, horizon terlihat begitu biru sepanjang mata memandang. Seperti biasanya, burung-burung mulai berkicau dengan indah kesegala penjuru yang ada, seakan-akan memberi sebuah sambutan pada semua makhluk yang terbangun pagi itu. Seperti biasanya, orang mulai sibuk dengan waktu pagi masing-masing. Seperti biasanya, anak-anak mulai terlihat berlari riang di jalan –menuju sekolahnya masing-masing. Seperti biasanya, segalanya terlihat seperti seharusnya saat di dimensi ruang itu terjadi yang namanya <em>'Pagi yang Cerah'<em> .

Tapi, sesuatu itu tak selalu _segalanya_, ada kalanya terjadi sebuah pengecualian. Seperti saat ini. Di pagi yang cerah di mana seharusnya semua berbahagia menikmati karunia yang ada, seseorang tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang terletak di sebelah ranjang yang tengah dibaringi seseorang. Dimana orang yang terduduk itu sedang menggenggam erat tangan gadis lemah yang terbaring kaku di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Ya, Rumah Sakit. Mereka berdua berada di dalam rumah sakit. Kenapa mereka disana? Salahkan penyakit yang diderita gadis yang terkulai lemah diatas ranjang itu. Jangan salahkan gadisnya, ia tak bersalah. Hanya, penyakitnya, tepatnya _luka_ yang diterima gadis itu. Luka yang membuat gadis itu harus dirawat berbulan-bulan dan membuat sang kakak, pria bermata dwiwarna yang sedang menggenggam erat kedua tangannya itu kesusahan mencari biaya pengobatannya.

_Oh_. Tentu saja sang kakak pemilik nama kecil Mukuro itu kesulitan. Pada dasarnya, ia bukanlah keturunan darah biru tapi ia hanya warga biasa. Tidak. Ia bukan warga biasa. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ia sudah tak memiliki orang tua. Itu terjadi sejak ia kecil dan ia tak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya. Memang, sekarang umur Mukuro sudah mencapai 22 tahun tapi tetap saja hasil upah kerjanya sebagai pelayan, tidaklah cukup untuk membiayai perawatan adiknya yang begitu mahal. Tapi meski harapannya kecil, ia selalu berusaha selalu mencari uang untuk biaya pengobatan adiknya. Hanya untuk adik kembarnya tersayang, Chrome.

_11 tahun yang lalu…_

"_Pergi kalian dari sini!"_

"_Jangan datang lagi ke sini!"_

"_Dasar ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL!"_

_ Lemparan demi lemparan barang yang dikehendaki oleh pemiliknya mulai mendarat keras pada tubuh mungil dua anak tak berdosa yang meringkuk kesakitan. Sang kakak mendekap adik kembarnya dengan erat, mencoba melindunginya dari hantaman berbagai macam benda yang diselimuti rasa benci dan amarah pelemparnya. Sang adik hanya meringkuk dengan badan gemetar penuh ketakutan. Ia sangat takut. Terlalu takut meski untuk membuka matanya dan menghadapi kenyataan. _

"_Tenanglah. Aku ada disini untuk melindungimu." Ucap sang kakak dengan suara lirih. Ia tersenyum tipis, mencoba membuat adiknya agar lebih tenang. Walau sebenarnya percuma, karena mata adiknya yang terpejam dan sorakan-sorakan menghina dari masyarakat membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa mendengar suara sang kakak dan melihat senyumannya._

'_ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL'_

_Sebuah kalimat yang selalu terdengar di telinga dan menggema dalam pikiran kedua anak kembar itu. Kemanapun mereka pergi. Dimanapun mereka pergi. Di waktu manapun mereka berada. Kalimat itu selalu terucap dan tengiang di telinga mereka. Mereka tak hidup dimanapun. Tak punya tempat tinggal dan bergantung. Mereka hanya orang jalanan yang selalu tidur ditemani angin malam yang ganas. Meski sebenarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, mereka masih bisa merasakan nyamannya sebuah ranjang dengan selimut hangat di sebuah panti asuhan. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka dibuang dari panti asuhan tersebut dan memulai kembali penderitaan mereka. _

_Yatim piatu sejak kecil._

_Dibuang dari panti asuhan._

_Ditolak di segala tempat._

_Sudah sangat buruk. Akankah ada yang lebih buruk dari semua ini? Semua selalu memiliki kemungkinan._

10 tahun lamanya berlalu.

10 tahun lamanya mereka berjuang untuk hidup sampai pada akhirnya mereka keluar dari tempat asalnya. Pergi ke tempat baru. Tempat dimana mereka dapat diterima. Tempat dimana mereka bisa bernapas dengan lega.

_Semua selalu memiliki kemungkinan._ Kemungkinan untuk hidup menjadi lebih baik atau _lebih buruk_.

Hidup mereka menjadi lebih baik saat Mukuro mulai bekerja. Rasanya detik-detik ketenangan itu sangat berharga. Namun, tak sampai setahun setelahnya penderitaan itu kembali berulang.

Di malam dingin, dimana salju putih mulai turun dan menutupi daratan. Salju yang putih bersih. Tapi tidak di suatu tempat. Kesucian salju itu rusak dengan warna merah yang mengotorinya. Merah darah. Genangan darah dimana ditengahnya tergeletak gadis yang terbujur kaku. Dengan dikelilingi orang-orang yang panik. Dengan beberapa orang sibuk mencari pertolongan dan sisanya mengejar orang yang menjadi pelaku dari tabrak lari itu. Kecelakaan tragis di malam dingin yang memulai kembali penderitaan mereka dalam tragedi salju putih berdarah.

Semua kejadian itu, seperti sebuah rekaman kaset yang terus diputar ulang dalam kepala Mukuro, yang membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa adik kembarnya. Pada dasarnya, yang disebut sebagai _anak pembawa sial_ hanyalah dirinya yang memiliki kelainan tersendiri yaitu, _heterochromia_. Ia juga menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Chrome. Mukuro tahu kalau Chrome memiliki keadaan fisik yang lemah, tapi dia membiarkan Chrome belanja sendirian di malam itu.

'_Seandainya aku menemaninya saat itu, Chrome tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang.'_

Sebuah penyesalan yang tak ada artinya. Mukuro hanya terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri, dalam delusi-delusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia terus hidup dalam rasa bersalahnya yang terus menariknya ke sebuah sisi gelap. Membuatnya tak menyadari hal yang lebih penting yang seharusnya ia lakukan. _Sesuatu._

Kecelakaan itu memberikan efek fatal pada Chrome. Sejak kecelakaan itu Chrome tak sadarkan diri, koma. Dia lumpuh total. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkannya. Pihak rumah sakit sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Negari Paman Sam tapi Mukuro tak memiliki biaya pengobatan yang begitu mahal. Untuk membayar di rumah sakit yang sekarang saja Mukuro sudah kewalahan.

Sementara Mukuro terus sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sesosok pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, masuk dengan tatapan dingin yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan tuxedo dengan kemeja berwarna ungu gelap, Hibari Kyoya.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Panggil Hibari dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Bukan untuk sembarang alasan dia datang ke rumah sakit ini.

_Hibari Kyoya_

_11 tahun lalu._

"_Chrome! Kyoya!" panggil Mukuro dari kejauhan dengan tangannya yang memegang 2buah es krim. "Fufu. Chrome, ini untuk mu." Mukuro memberikan satu es krim yang ia pegang pada Chrome. _

"_Terimakasih." Jawab Chrome pelan sambil tersenyum manis._

_Detik kemudian, Mukuro mulai memakan es krimnya diiringi tatapan kesal yang diarahkan padanya._

"_Kau. Mana es krimku?" tanya Hibari kesal._

"_Ah. Aku lupa. Kau beli sendiri saja." Jawab Mukuro dengan nada mengejek dan menyeringai licik._

"_Kepala nanas! Tadi aku menyuruhmu kan?" bentak Hibari kesal._

"_Oya? Aku tak ingat." Mukuro mencari-cari alasan lagi. Hibari mulai kesal dan berniat untuk memukul Mukuro. "Kalau kau mau, nih." Mukuro memberikan es krim yang baru saja ia makan._

"_A-aku tak sudi makan bekas nanas sepertimu!" bentak Hibari kesal._

"_Benarkah? Yasudah." Mukuro melanjutkan memakan es krimnya._

"_Haha. Kalian ini akrab sekali ya." Tawa Chrome._

"_Kami tidak-." Ucapan Hibari terpotong._

"_Kami memang akrab." Ucap Mukuro sambil sedikit tertawa dan merangkul Hibari._

"_Siapa yang kau bilang akrab hah?" Tanya Hibari kesal sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Mukuro dari bahunya._

"_Kita berdua. Kau dan aku. Fufu." Ucap Mukuro menyeringai._

"_Mimpi!" Sergah Hibari dingin._

"_J-jahat. Bukankah kita sahabat sehidup semati?" Mukuro memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat._

"_Ahaha. Kalian memang benar-benar akrab." Chrome tertawa pelan lagi. Sedang kedua orang lainnya tersenyum tipis melihat senyuman Chrome yang jarang ditunjukannya._

"Lama tak berjumpa ya. Hibari." Sapa Mukuro dengan tersenyum miris. Panggilan Hibari membuat ia terlepas dari kenangan buruknya dan kembali ke kenangan mereka di masa lalu.

Mereka berdua, Hibari dan Mukuro. Mereka berdua, yang tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama 11 tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua, orang yang sama-sama menyayangi Chrome.

_ Beberapa hari yang lalu. Di ruangan lobi dalam rumah sakit. Seorang pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai Mukuro, sedang duduk termenung di salah satu kursi yang ada. Tangannya memegang secarik kertas. Tagihan biaya pengobatan Chrome. Ah, pasti sangat berat untuk membayarnya. _

'_apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

_Itulah yang terus dipikirkan oleh Mukuro. Ia kembali terjerumus dalam pikiran dan delusinya. Dan rekaman buruk itu kembali terputar dalam khayalnya. Ia terlalu sibuk. Terlalu sibuk untuk berpikir dan menyadari jika saat itu seseorang tengah mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam._

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui keberadaan kami dan kemari? Kukira kau masih di panti." Mukuro mencoba menyelidik, walau sebenarnya ia sangat tak minat untuk berbicara sekarang.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawaban yang ketus dari Hibari, seperti biasanya. "Dan aku tidak lagi ada di panti." Tambah Hibari tetap mempertahankan nada dinginnya seperti biasa.

"oya? Bagaimana kau bisa keluar Kyoya?" Entah kenapa, Mukuro malah menjadi penasaran.

"Aku tak punya waktu dan tak mau menjelaskan." Hibari berjalan ke sebelah Chrome, mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Aku akan membawanya pergi." Mukuro sedikit kaget. "Dan memisahkannya darimu."

Oke, kali ini Mukuro tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Bagaimana tidak, sahabat yang ia kenal sejak kecil kini ingin memisahkan Chrome adik kembarnya dengan dirinya. Mukuro sudah bersama Chrome sejak lahir. Puluhan tahun. Dan Hibari baru saja mengatakan lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu.

"Kyoya, k-kau bercanda kan a-ahahaha." Mukuro mencoba tenang.

"Jadi kata-kataku tadi kau sebut bercanda?" Tatapan dingin dengan suara yang tegas. Hibari tak pernah bercanda dengan kata-katanya. Seperti saat ini. Dia tidak mengatakan lelucon sama sekali. Ia benar-benar akan memisahkan Chrome dan Mukuro.

"T-tapi kenapa? Aku masih sanggup merawat Chrome!" Nada suara Mukuro naik satu oktaf. Tangan kanannya menarik kerah baju Hibari. Dan dengan tiba-tiba beberapa orang yang memakai kemeja dan tuxedo serba hitam memasuki ruangan. Dua orang diantaranya menarik Mukuro dan menahan badannya. Tentu saja Mukuro memberikan perlawanan. Ia hampir mengalahkan orang-orang itu jika saja…

"_Karena kau membawa sial pada Chrome."_

Sebuah kalimat yang dulu selalu ia dengar. Sebuah kalimat yang ia benci. Sebuah kalimat yang selalu diucap oleh orang-orang yang membencinya. Pembawa sial. Ia memang sudah sering mendengarnya. Tapi, yang kali ini Mukuro benar-benar tak sanggup menahannya. Pembawa sial **pada Chrome. **Pada Chrome. Dan ini diucapkan oleh sahabat tersayangnya sendiri.

"Aku, pembawa sial pada Chrome?" Mukuro tersentak kaget. Badannya melemah. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hibari barusan. Tapi, saat rekaman buruk itu terputar kembali dalam pikirannya. Ia mengerti maksud Hibari.

Mukuro jatuh terduduk di lantai. Salah satu tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Pikirannya kalut. Bahkan ia tak dapat mendengar suara di sekitarnya. Juga saat Hibari memerintahkan bawahannya.

"Bawa Chrome. Kita pergi."

Dan dengan mudahnya Hibari memisahkan Chrome dan Mukuro. Hibari memang orang yang misterius. Tak ada yang tahu tujuan Hibari memisahkan Chrome dengan Mukuro. Dan tak ada yang tahu kemana ia membawa Chrome.

Mukuro yang masih berada dalam ruangan tiba-tiba berdecak kesal. "Bodoh." Mukuro bangkit dan segara berlari menelusuri ruangan yang ada dalam rumah sakit. Derap kakinya menggema dalam ruangan. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Matanya menilik ke segala arah dengan teliti. Sampai akhirnya ia keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit, menuju halaman depan. Ia menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan kiri dengan cepat. Bola matanya terus berputar. Tapi, nihil. Ia telat. Chrome telah dibawa pergi.

Napas Mukuro terengah-engah. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia membiarkan Chrome dibawa oleh Hibari begitu saja. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan keras memukul dinding di dekatnya secara berulang-ulang sambil terus mengucapkan kata 'bodoh'. Menumpahkan segala amarahnya ke benda tak berdosa. Tangannya mulai berdarah namun ia sama sekali tak merasa sakit. Perasaannya jauh lebih sakit.

_ Sahabat tak pernah mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri. Tak akan pernah. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Ia tahu siapa yang tersiksa. Ia tahu segalanya tentangmu. Ia tahu kalau kau yang paling tersiksa. Bukan Chrome tapi kau, Mukuro. Ia melakukannya untukmu, sahabatnya._

Satu tahun berlalu sejak Chrome direbut oleh Hibari. Satu tahun berlalu tanpa di temani Chrome. Satu tahun berlalu dengan ditemani kesendirian. Satu tahun Mukuro hidup dalam kekosongan.

Keadaan Mukuro? Tak perlu khawatir. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang akan menjadi pemabuk, pecandu atau hal buruk lainnya. Ia makan dengan normal. Ia tetap bekerja seperti biasanya. Ia masih bisa memberikan senyuman –palsu- pada orang lain. Ia masih beraktifitas normal layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa. Fisiknya masih normal dan bugar. Tapi, sorotan matanya tak menampakan cahaya kehidupan. Jiwanya telah mati. Tapi Mukuro tak pernah menyerah berusaha untuk bertemu dengan Chrome lagi.

Mukuro berjalan pelan menuju suatu tempat. Tempat dimana ia selalu membawa Chrome ke sana. Tempat kenangannya bersama Chrome. Sungai mengalir jernih di sana. Suaranya menenangkan pikiran. Pohon-pohon yang hijau berbaris di sepanjang sungai tersebut. Cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk melewati celah diantara dedaunan. Sangat tenang. Dan rekaman itu kembali terputar ulang dalam pikiran Mukuro. Tidak. Kali ini bukan rekaman buruk tapi, rekaman kenangan indahnya bersama Chrome dan… Hibari.

Mukuro bingung, Hibari sahabatnya. Tapi kenapa ia melakukan hal itu padanya? Apakah Hibari membencinya? Perasaan Mukuro juga bercampur aduk. Ia tak tahu apakah dia membenci Hibari atau tidak. Hibari telah merebut sekaligus memisahkan Chrome darinya. Seharusnya ia membencinya sekarang. Tapi, ia tak sanggup untuk membenci sahabatnya sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ketika Mukuro terhanyut dalam pikirannya ia dapat mendengar suara di sekitarnya. Ia mendengar suara rerumputan yang terinjak. Ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat. Tidak, bukan seorang. Lebih dari satu. Mukuro melirik ke belakang.

_Kamis, 9 Juni 2011. Seorang sahabat takkan pernah lupa hari ulang tahun sahabatnya. Seorang sahabat juga tak pernah lupa untuk menyiapkan hadiah spesial untuk sahabatnya yang berulang tahun. _

Kamis, 9 Juni 2011. Hari itu takkan pernah bisa dilupakan Mukuro. Hari dimana ia melihat sosok Chrome. Chrome yang sadarkan diri. Chrome yang berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Chrome yang berjalan mendekatinya. Chrome dengan senyuman manisnya. Mukuro hanya diam tak percaya. Semua itu seperti mimpi.

Di belakang Chrome terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya pada salah satu pohon yang ada sambil tersenyum tipis dan menggerakan bibirnya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu namun tak bersuara. Mukuro melirik kearah pemuda itu. Mukuro dapat menebak apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu dari gerakan bibirya. _"Selamat Ulang Tahun"_. Mukuro sedikit terkejut namun ia mengerti. Ia ingat. Hari ini, Kamis, 9 Juni 2011 adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-23. Ia tertawa kecil. Tawa yang sudah belasan tahun tak pernah Mukuro tunjukan.

_Kesembuhan Chrome. Hadiah yang diberikan oleh sahabat akan menjadi hadiah terbaik yang pernah ada. Hadiah terbaik._

TAMAT

Tambahan

Di tempat yang sama ketika sore telah datang. Kedua pemuda itu –Mukuro dan Hibari- duduk di pinggir sungai. Benar-benar hari yang tenang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Mukuro membuka pembicaraan.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui keberadaan kami dan bagaimana kau menyembuhkan Chrome."

"Aku membawa Chrome ke Negeri Paman Sam. Di sana ada ahli medis yang hebat."

"Bagaimana kau membiayainya?" Mukuro kaget tak percaya.

"Aku diangkat oleh keluarga bangsawan."

"Oya? Kau membuatku iri Kyoya." Mukuro memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Hentikan ekspresi menyebalkanmu itu."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau menemukan kami?"

"Setelah diangkat dalam keluarga bangsawan, aku mencari tahu semua tentang kalian dan aku menguntit kalian."

"Menguntit? Kyoya, ternyata kau seorang penguntit?" Mukuro memasang wajah berlebihan.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku penguntit? Tidak boleh?" Hibari mengeryit kesal.

"Tentu tidak boleh. Karena hanya aku yang boleh jadi penguntit. Fufu~"

"Terserahlah."

TAMAT

ceritanya jadi melenceng di akhir gini ==

mind to review?


End file.
